It Could Be Worse
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What if Elsa had a child? And Anna had a niece? This one with green eyes and brown hair


**Requested by Merida37 :D**

* * *

It was a calm and warm summer night in the land of Arendelle. Every parent and child in the Kingdom were in their homes and all the servants in the Castle went home for the night.

The Moon shone brightly on the calm still waters as ripples from it hit up against the shore line. It even glow through the Kingdom's windows, filling it up with a brightly white light. Yes. It was a very peaceful night. Quiet and undisturbed.

Until a sudden baby cry was heard.

* * *

"WAHHHH! WAHHHHH!"

The cry was so loud and sudden that it was surprising that no one wake up. Well expect Queen Elsa herself. She was still laying in the bed. Elsa look at her door and said to herself "Anna will get her..I know she will" She went to close her eyes again. The noise died down as well and it was soon peaceful again...

"WAHHHHH!" The cry was so loud that it startled Elsa, who fell out the bed! She quickly rose up from the ground, nearly slipping on the process due to her panic ice. She quickly brush that aside and headed for the door 'Apparently she didn't'.

* * *

Elsa hurried down the hallway as quickly as she can all the way to the nursery room. Elsa burst open the door to the room and quickly examine it. She then heard the cries coming from the bassinet that was near the window that had the Moon shine through at. Tiny little arms began to flare in the air as if they were trying to reach for something. Elsa quicken her pace and was by the baby's side in seconds flat. When she made it over, Elsa peek over to get a clear look at the baby.

The baby have piercing green eyes and brown hair just like Elsa and Anna's mom used to have. The memory of their moth brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wipe them away. Wanting to ease the baby's cries, Elsa reach over and pick up the baby in her arms. She then sooth it by rubbing their cheek and saying in a loving and soft voice

"There..There..Groa. It'll be alright"

Hearing Elsa's words, Groa instantly melt into Elsa's arms. Her cries soften to nothing more than sniffles. Elsa was still getting use to the sudden display of affections from people including her sister and Groa but there was something about those two that made her feel at ease with them. Elsa then smile and hold Groa tighter to her.

"That's right. Everything will be alright. Momma got y-"

Elsa was soon cut off by a loud snore coming from the other side of the room. Alerted, Elsa held Groa close other and had her hand extended out with her magic ready to shoot out but stop it completely when she realize who it was. It was her younger sister, Anna, who's sitting on a nearby chair, sound asleep and oblivious to Groa's cries. Elsa shook her head and began to proceed to the young Princess.

"Anna.." Elsa said quietly as she shook her sister with her free hand. Anna reply with a fan of her hand "Mmm no Kristoff. You can't have my chocolate"

"Anna."

"There's no way I'm letting you get themmmm"

"Anna!"

"Hmmmm Silly Olaf. Chocolate is for meeee"

"ANNA!"

That woke Anna right up! She jump off the chair and got into a fighting position "Huh? What the-! Who dares to wake me-oh!" She then realize it was her sister "Hiya Elsa. What are you doing here?"

"Well I would have to if a certain someone was doing her job correctly" Elsa stated as she gesture Groa at Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa confusedly then at Groa then back to Elsa again.

She then gasped!

"It was my shift wasn't it?" Anna said in realization

"Yes"

"Oh I'm so sorry Elsa! I feel asleep and-" Anna was then interrupted by Elsa's calm words.

"Calm down. It's okay Anna. See? She's sound asleep" Elsa said as she show Anna her niece sleeping soundlessly in her arms.

Anna head over to her sister and niece and grin proudly.

The two sisters smile at the sleeping baby. But it didn't stay that way for long. Out of nowhere, Groa's eyes instantly flew open widely and cried out

"WAHHHH!"

Elsa was not ready for that at all.

"AHH!" Elsa screech out as she was startled by the sudden outburst. Ice quickly spread on the floor!

* * *

"Haha! Your own baby made you iced everywhere!" Anna snorted at her sister, who was quickly trying to get rid of the sudden ice. She can't believe that her own niece scare her own mother like that. Even Anna couldn't be able to do that to Elsa and for that she admire her.

"Oh shut up you!" Elsa said as she manage to nudge her little sister, playfully.

Just as Anna was about to say something, they saw Groa face twist a little. The two sisters got worry for a moment but notice what was going to happen and began to worry about themselves.

"Oh no" The Arendelle sisters said simultaneously. Out of nowhere, Groa let out a powerful sneeze which shot a dozen leaves and petals at Anna in the face! After that fiasco died down, Anna turn to look at Elsa. She had leaves all in her hair and petals covering her face like a pizza topping. She then threw her hands to the side and ask in concern.

"How do I look? Am I good? Groa didn't mess anything up right?"

Elsa didn't say anything. She just looked at her with a smile twitching at her lips. Anna saw this and quickly warn her "Don't you dare la-"

It was already too late, Elsa just let out a full-blown laugh at her younger sister.

Anna pout at her sister but that pout soon turn into a grin when she saw how her sister was enjoying herself.

For the first time in forever, Anna finally get to see her sister enjoy herself for once without the fear of losing control of her powers.

Suddenly, Groa sneeze again. Much powerful then last time and Elsa was then hit in the face with leaves and petals.

Groa then open her eyes and saw her mother and aunt with leaves and petals stuck on their face.

The baby then giggle at this, causing small mixture of leaves and petals to fall from the ceiling.

Anna and Elsa stare in awe.

* * *

"Whoa.." Was all Elsa could say. She didn't know that Groa was capable of doing something like this. Even at such a young age!

Anna turn to her and rolls her eyes as she says sarcastically "I don't see why you are so surprise. She gets it from you"

"Yeah.." Elsa said with a pit of regret almost. Anna saw this and instantly felt terrible. She meant to mean that as a joke but she forgot that Elsa still have regrets that she could never get rid of. Like the Accident that happen when they were younger. She even thought that adopting Groa might be a regret that she will have later but Anna made sure that what Elsa was doing was great. She was giving Groa a home that she rightfully deserve. Elsa look hesitated at first but she went along with and it had to be the best decision she have ever made.

Anna then turn to her sister with an adoring smile and says in the most gentlest voice "Her powers are beautiful Elsa. Just like her mom's"

Elsa look at her little sister and smile ever so brightly at her. "Thanks Anna, I don't know what I will do without you being here?"

"Probably "concealing don't feel" somewhere" Anna joked playfully. Causing Elsa to laugh at the joke as well. Anna was happy that Elsa laugh at this joke.

"Yeah. Or letting go"

The Queen and The Princess chuckle lightly at their small conversation.

Suddenly, they heard Groa grunt as she try to grab the flower that was dangling above her. After much effort, the flower than landed on Groa's nose. The baby appear confuses by the sudden action. This is not what she wanted. Her nose then began to twitch.

The two sisters share a heartfelt laugh as they watch Groa sneeze the flower's petal clean off its stem.

After the laughing subsided, Elsa then had her arm extended out to Anna in order for her to be pulled into the hug. Anna gradually accept it and allow herself into the hug. They stay like that as the leaves and petals start to dance around them in a graceful manner.

It could be worse but as long as they had Groa and Love it wasn't so bad at all.

* * *

**So what do you guys think that?! Love it? Hate it? Review please and thank you! :D**

**Also fun fact! The name Groa mean to increase or grow just so you know. Also if you think that I should make a story about Groa, let me know through the reviews! :D**


End file.
